1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2001-110526 A discloses a connector which accommodates a terminal fitting in a terminal accommodation chamber of a housing and which maintains the terminal fitting in a detachment prevention state by a front retainer mounted to the housing so as to cover the front surface thereof. In this connector, to perform a conduction inspection, a detection hole is formed in the front retainer, and a communication hole establishing communication between the detection hole and the terminal accommodation chamber is formed in the housing. When a probe for the conduction inspection is inserted into the detection hole from the front side of the front retainer, the probe passes the connection hole to come into contact with the terminal fitting in the terminal accommodation chamber.
In the connector disclosed in JP 2001-110526 A, a dedicated communication hole is formed in the housing in order to establish communication between the detection hole of the front retainer and the terminal accommodation chamber. Thus, the structure of the housing is rather complicated.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem; it is an object of the present invention to prevent the housing structure from becoming complicated.